The City Without Color
by UnicornTerrorist
Summary: Its just a short story that came to my mind. I hope you like it even thought my english isn't the best. MY friend loved the story after she read it but I think it isn't that good. But I leave that desicion to you. The artist is always more sceptic with his work.


**A city without color**

There is a city, far away in a country that most people don't know. This city is colorless, only painted in the achromatic colors white, black and gray. There is no art, no patterns in short this city is simply plain. People from elsewhere don't want to live in this city because of its condition.

But there is a girl, whose favorite hobby is painting, making art, making her own little world colorful. This girl left her hometown to live in this plain colorless place. Her reasons are unknown. Maybe she was curious what the city without color is like. But maybe she went there for a special reason. As she arrived in her pink car the people living in this city already began to stare. For them seeing something colorful was like for us to see a mythical creature. She drove through half of the city until she finally arrived at the house with her new apartment inside. Before ringing the doorbell she parked her car in the nearest parking slot.

As she got out of her car you could see how colorful this girl was dressed. Her hair was bright red while her eyes had the color of the beautiful blue of the sky. Her dress and shoes were green like the leaves of a tree decorated with little orange flowers. She went to the entry door of the apartment house and rang the doorbell. It didn't take long until a young handsome man opened the door. His skin was as white as porcelain, his hair black as the night and his eyes shimmering in a light grey. His clothes were as plain as the house wall, just white nothing more. It needed just a short look and the man knew that this girl was something special in this city, like the brightest star in the night sky. Even thought they didn't say anything they knew who was standing in front of each other. The man showed with a short hand signal that the girl should follow him upstairs to her new apartment. Of course inside of it there was no furniture and the walls were in a plain white again. But there was nothing more to expect from the colorless city.

 _"Can I paint the walls?"_

the girl asked the man with a smile on her lips.

 _"Paint? Why do you want to do such a thing?"_

he asked her back.

 _"Colors make your life more interesting, brighter and exciting. My bedroom is always painted in a dark blue so I can relax and fall asleep easily. I like my living room colored yellow because it's relaxing and soothing while my office is the best when the walls are red. The color red stimulates you so you can work more efficient."_

That was her answer to his question. The man looked a little confused about that explanation but he seemed like he was also interested what the power of colors was. With a little smile the girl opened her purse and took out a little purple plastic flower.

 _"Don't bath your world in despair, depression and fears Andrew. Don't paint your world colorless. It doesn't matter what happens. You still have to see the colors, your colors."_

she said with a calming voice while she places the flower behind the right ear of the man. The man starred at the girl with a stunned look on his face. Carefully he touched the flower. As soon as he touched the flower colors appeared everywhere. Slowly the city was painted in its old lost colors again. The hair of the man also slowly turned back to its original color: brown while his eyes already had their old beautiful green color back.

 _"Mary…"_

he said while tears rolled over his cheeks. The girl didn't say anything anymore, just stood there smiling. She was here with him, his light, his angel, his colors… Gently he lays his hand on the cheek of the girl, but as soon as he did that the girl suddenly turned completely black and vanished.

 _"Mary…? Mary?!"_

Bathed in sweat Andrew woke up lying in his bed. Every night he had that nightmare. Every night it ended the same. Andrew didn't know what the ending meant. But he knew that the person who saved him from his depression, despair and fears after he broke down, the person who colored his world again in these beautiful colors was lying next to him right in this moment. He looked over to Mary and reached for her cheek but stopped before he could touch her. He was scared, scared of that his dream may come true. That she would vanish just like in his dreams. He pulled his hand back and tried to forget this horrible dream. The girl suddenly rolled over and looked at him with her gentle blue eyes.

 _"Is something wrong Andrew?"_

As she asked that Andrew just put his strong arms around his beloved Mary.

 _"Everything is fine. Just fall asleep again."_

Yeah, everything is fine. She was with him right here right now. Even thought he didn't know what the ending of his dream meant Mary was here next to him. He hoped that Mary would stay and never vanish. That the end of his dream never will become reality. That's what he hoped…


End file.
